Joshua Guthrie
Joshua "Jay" Zachariah Guthrie (Icarus) is a mutant. Relationships *Thomas Guthrie (father, deceased) *Lucinda Guthrie (mother) *Samuel Guthrie (brother) *Paige Guthrie (sister) *Melody Guthrie (sister) *Jebediah Guthrie (brother) *Elizabeth Guthrie (sister) *Joelle Guthrie (sister) *Lewis Guthrie (brother) *Cissie Guthrie (sister) *unnamed sister *Raymond Jr. (foster brother) *Josiah Guthrie (nephew) *Lucas Guthrie (paternal uncle) Powers and Abilities Powers Wings: Jay can fly by means of the natural wings growing from his back. Fully feathered like a bird's, Jay's wings' flexible skeletal structure enables him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. It can be assumed that, like Angel, Jay can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain, he could probably reach an even higher altitude. He can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Enhanced human regeneration:'' Jay regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than normal humans. Due to his superhuman regenerative healing factor, he is able to completely heal from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans. However, Jay revealed that a wound near his heart never fully healed, though this could just be metaphorical. His healing factor comes from the natural regenerative enzyme secreted by his wings. It is currently unknown if his healing factor cures diseases or if he can heal through blood transfusion as well. *''Peak human strength:'' Jay has greater strength than what his size, age, and build would suggest. He is capable of lifting about five hundred pounds at his peak. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Jay's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins than an ordinary human's. This allows him to operate at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman durability:'' Jay's body, while far from invulnerable, is far more resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human. This is mainly so that he is able to withstand large amounts of friction while in flight. Aerial adaptation: Jay's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, making him weight far less than usual for a male of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstanding high-speed winds which would hurt the average eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system that enables him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities and altitudes. Jay's physical adaptations also grant him incredible protection against damage from falling. Vocal manipulation: He possesses a set of vocal cords that produce a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability, as well as the ability to create multiple sounds at once. This vocal ability allows for greater vocal control; he can hypnotize others and copy any sound he has heard or imagined. Abilities Musical talent: Jay plays the guitar and, regardless of his mutant ability, is an excellent singer. Weaknesses His power to heal comes from his wings and, without them, his healing factor doesn't work. Category:Mutants